everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
A Storm in the Port (Medal of Honor: Frontline)
Part 1: Seaside Stowaway Jimmy is inserted into a small clearing. He collects documents from a cigar box at the base of a tree. As he moves onto the road a Willys jeep drives along. It is hit with gunfire from a strafing German figher but survives. It hits a mine, one wheel flies off and nearly hits Patterson. The soldiers in the jeep are almost dead. A firefight breaks out up ahead. Dying Soldier: "I can't move, take over the gun". The soldier dies as Jimmy takes command of the gun. He uses it to clear out all the remaining Germans in the courtyard. Advancing down the ruined street, a german guard looks up as an Allied aircraft drops a bomb that kills another German soldier hiding behind a wall. More combat ensues. Jimmy fights through to the next area. A small squad of 101st soldiers are fighting off an assault from a Panzer tank and supporting soldiers across the river. A tank shell hits the ground next to a running soldier and kills him. Another Allie dplane drops a bomb that destroys the tank's treads and renders it immobile. Jimmy fights off the soldiers and uses the MG-42 nearby to put the tank out of commission. Patterson slays several more German soldiers before entering the church to find the dead body of Private Conaway. Radioman(Radio):' "Conaway! Private come in! Get up in the tower! Their getting too close over here". ''Jimmy takes it upon himself to man the MG-42 in the tower and eliminate the threat of German soldiers below. When they are all dead, Patterson continues down the street intoo a ruined building. On the other side of the wall, in the center of the courtyard, two German soldiers are talking. One of them makes a joke. A paratrooper swings in to give Jimmy a hand in defeating the small German squad. Afterwards, Patterson forces himself into a small crawlspace in order to reach a trapped soldier. '''German Officer: "Answer me, where are the American (unintelligible). John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707." German Officer: "Fool! Answer me, now!" John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707!" German Officer: "You will die today!" John Castle: "That's all you're gettin' outta me ya clown." German Officer: "Useless . . ." The German Officer shoots Castle as Jimmy reaches the room. He grabs the Submarine Fueling Roster off the wall. Patterson fights through the rest of the street, taking three Germans on a machinegun nest from behind. He ignites a rag on a pile of explosive barrels. The explosion blows a hole in the wall large enough for him to fit through. After facing a final squad of soldiers, Jimmy leaves his rifle and grenades behind to get inside the cargo crate. Part 2: Special Cargo German Sailor 1: "Dang! That crate was heavy! What does Scharff have in there . . . marble?" Patterson exits the crate and quickly dispatches the two sailors, then grabs an MP-40 off of a crate. German Sailor 2: "What's that smell?!" German Sailor 3: "It's Gunther. Onions don't agree with him." (laughter) After some more combat, Jimmy comes across the engine room full of mechanics German Mechanic 1: "That seal will not withstand that much pressure". German Mechanic 2: "Yes it will! I welded it myself." Jimmy places a demolition charge on the engine. After it explodes, a hole is opened up, allowing him access to the upper level. Two sailors are trying to figure out a way to surprise him. German Sailor 4: "Quiet! Let's surprise him! Shhhhh." German Sailor 5: "What are we waiting for then?" German Sailor 4: "He's down there, I saw him." Those two are killed as Jimmy places a demolition charge on the torpedoes in the room. German Officer(Loudspeaker):' "Engine failure reported. All mechanics report to the engine room immediatley". ''Jimmy easily dispatches these mechanics and comes across the Captain's room. The submarine is being docked. '''Captain Scharff: "Permission granted to Docking Pen #11. Commence docking procedure. Lining up conning tower. Steady as she goes . . . Easy. Take her in easy . . ." As soon as the sub is docked, Jimmy shoots Captain Scharff and his assistant, then destroys the radio link to the dock. German Sailor 6: "The only that makes loading those torpedoes worth it . . . is launching them." German Sailor 7: "And we're long overdue." Patterson kills off the rest of these sailors and then plants a final demolition charge on the torpedoes in the room. As he makes his way back, a single officer leaves his bunk. Once he is dead, Jimmy grabs the Enigma code book and climbs the ladder to the hatch of the sub to leave. Part 3: Eye of the Storm Jimmy is outside the submarine. Kurt: "We had better put a tarp over this in case it rains." German Worker: "You're such a do-gooder Kurt!" Kurt: "Fine! Let them rot then!" After neutralizing several enemies near the submarine, Jimmy climbs a ladder onto the rooftop of one of the warehouses. German Officer(Loudspeaker):' "Attention all dock personnel. An Allied stowaway is attempting to make his way off the U-boat and into the shipyards." ''Jimmy engages in combat with a couple more soldiers before locating the Resistance briefcase, containing a sniper rifle (a SpringField '03) and more demolition charges. He engages in a sniper battle with several rooftop guards. He returns to the u-boat just in time to see it explode. The explosion destroys a pile of crates off to the side, freeing up a passageway for the Kriegsmarine guards. He takes them all out before dealing with a pair of sailors on the docked battleship. After fighting several more Germans he comes into a long corridor with a large squad of dock guards at the end. He manages to take care of them. Even more fighting takes place, culminating when Jimmy enters the harbor master's office and kills him. Jimmy continues his fight, eventually reaching the rooftop of docking pen 2. '''German Officer(Loudspeaker):' "Security alert! The American operative has been spotted on the rooftops! Scan the horizon atop the warehouses and shoot anything that moves!" ''Jimmy drops down into the pen. He eliminates a small contingent of workers. A group of guards bashes in through the steel door. He eliminates them as well. Up ahead, three trucks speed across the opening. Patterson follows them to a garage. Several workers are protecting the cargo trucks. He eliminates them and uses the demolition charges he found earlier to destroy the trucks. This prompts the Germans inside to open the garage door. Patterson eliminates them and heads to the officer's room. He eliminates the commander and takes the deployment roster. Another truck has arrived outside, offloading more Kriegsmarine troops. Patterson kills them and plants another demo charge on the truck. The explosion results in the above walkway collapsing, giving Jimmy a route into the wet dock. Part 4: A Chance Meeting Patterson moves down a pile of crates, engaging several Kriegsmarine dock guards. He fights his way through the dock. After neutralizing a large contingent of enemy forces, he sneaks up to a warehouse. '''Worker 1: "What's all the commotion today?" Worker 2: "Didn't you hear that Sturmgeist is around? He wants to introduce a new jet propulsion." Jimmy enters the facility, killing several workers, officers and scientists. He comes across a Nazi officer, Rudolph Sturmgeist. Sturmgeist: "Quite an operation they've got going here." Sailor: "Yes, Herr Sturmgeist." Sturmgeist: "They could learn a thing or two from our Gotha security procedures though." Bodyguard: "Yes, I agree." Sturmgeist leaves in his car with his two bodyguards. Jimmy continues his mission, killing all of the Germans in the room. He comes across a small control room. Upon activating a lever, a crane begins moving a torpedo out from the wall and over the u-boat below. It falls ab=nd destroys the submarine. Jimmy continues through the base. He comes upon another submarine. This time he takes over the deck gun and uses it to destroy the nearby fuel depot. After, all other soldiers are eliminated, he places a demolition charge on the back of the sub and leaves the area.